1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to system on chip devices and operating methods thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the complexity of operations performed by a system on chip has increased, the memory bandwidth of the system on chip and the power consumption thereof have increased. In addition, the system on chip device may have a plurality of functional blocks such as master devices and slave devices. The system on chip device may further include a bus system which can connect to the Intellectual Property Blocks (IPs) and a memory that stores data such as, for example, image data to be displayed. When the data stored in the memory is accessed by the plurality of IPs through the bus system, a high memory bandwidth may be necessary for high performance of the system on chip.